


Yon-Hon Zhel-dir (Red-Nose Reindeer)

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - All Media Types, Star Trek
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Gen, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Vulcan, Vulcan Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, translated into Vulcan.</p><p>...I am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yon-Hon Zhel-dir (Red-Nose Reindeer)

**Author's Note:**

> My sister shared this post and made sad eyes at me until I did it.  
> ...it translated surprisingly easily. 
> 
> http://andiamburdenedwithgloriousfeels.tumblr.com/post/59732848353/headless-hat-jupitereyed-kkatkkrap

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer                          

Has a very shiny nose

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it glows

 

The nose of Rudolph glows red                                      Grau yon-kur hon t’Rudolf

He was christened the Red-Nosed Reindeer                   Pu-ahm-tor yon-hon zhel-dir[1]

You can see it in the dark                                               Kup gla-tor du na’mu-gel

Glowing like a bright star                                               Min-tor ka ugelik yel

 

All of the other reindeer

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Rudolph

Join in any reindeer games

 

Other reindeer insult that one                                       Wahtau vath zhel-dir ish-veh

Ignore the words of that one                                        Bau-tor n’zhit t’ish-veh

They called mean names then                                      Tar-tor au udash-ahm yi

They excluded (him) from games                                 Sanan-tor au sa-zhagra

 

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,                                 

Santa came to say,

Rudolph with your nose so bright,

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight

 

There was fog during Christmas night                          Nam-tor ihsek du’Krist-mu-yor[2]

And Santa said then:                                                     Heh tar-tor Santa yi:

“I need light because now                                             <Bolau ha-gel fayei i

We must move fast.”                                                     Vun dvun-tor etek sahris.>

 

Then all the reindeer loved him,                                              

As they shouted out with glee,

Rudolph the red-nose Reindeer

You'll go down in history

 

The bright nose was useful                                          Nam-tor ugelik hon is-bosh

The other reindeer acknowledge that                           Nafai-tor vath zhel-dir ish

(And) allow Rudolph’s assistance                                 Kal-tor au golan t’Rudolf

No one will ever forget                                                Yen-tor nav ek’wak ri-veh

 

 

 

[1] Zhel, ‘strap’, from khar-zhel ‘rein’, plus transliterated “deer”

[2] “Christ-night”, Krist attested in words for ‘Christian’, etc.


End file.
